


Синяя шуба

by Alisa99



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa99/pseuds/Alisa99
Summary: Она не даёт ему покоя, с тех пор как Чжань увидел её на том шоу. Такая длинная, плюшевая и синяя. И было совершенно непонятно, чем она так зацепила. Только ли тем, что в ней был Ибо? Но раньше Чжань не замечал за собой такого нездорового интереса к чьей-либо одежде, даже если это была одежда Ибо.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 10





	Синяя шуба

Она не даёт ему покоя, с тех пор как Чжань увидел её на том шоу. Такая длинная, плюшевая и синяя. И было совершенно непонятно, чем она так зацепила. Только ли тем, что в ней был Ибо? Но раньше Чжань не замечал за собой такого нездорового интереса к чьей-либо одежде, даже если это была одежда Ибо. Казалось, спрашивать как-то глупо: «Ибо, куда ты дел ту шубу с концерта? Мне так понравилось…».  
Понравилось что? Как эротично он в ней летал? Нравится представлять его завернутым в эту шубу, желательно совсем голым под ней? И медленно, медленно разворачивать, облизывать податливое тело, сначала взглядом, потом губами, не позволяя выпутать руки из длинных рукавов и перехватить инициативу?  
Чжань сам точно не знал, чего бы хотел или тем более что бы сделал, попадись ему эта шуба. Но хотелось знать, очень-очень.  
Он натыкается на неё случайно, в вещах Ибо. Тот, видимо, что-то искал, раскидав свой гардероб по комнате, и Чжань, придя домой пораньше, заглядывает в спальню и, ужасаясь бардаку, вдруг краем глаза замечает её. Синий клочок ткани, выглядывающий из шкафа. Ошибиться невозможно. Чжань тут же забывает обо всём на свете, подходит, протягивая вмиг задрожавшие от волнения руки. Дёргает на себя резче, чем надо, теряет равновесие и падает. Сверху его накрывает синей плюшевой волной.  
Да! Она именно такая, как он представлял: мягкая, тёплая. Пушистый ворс приятно расходится под пальцами, она обнимает его со всех сторон своими складками.  
Чжань хватает шубу и тащит на кровать. Кладёт аккуратно, расправляет, смотрит с минуту и падает сверху. Зарывается носом, она ещё хранит запах Ибо. Чжань делает глубокий вдох и вжимается бёдрами, стонет, чувствуя, как у него встаёт. Он трётся о мягкую ткань, утопая в объёмных волнах, сжимает шубу в кулаках, представляя, что этот синий плюш – единственное, что разделяет его и обнажённое, горячее тело любимого. И сейчас, вот уже почти сейчас он протянет руку и проведёт пальцами по впалому животу. Чуть ли не рыча, прихватит ткань зубами, потянет на себя, открывая всё больше желанного тела, раздвинет бледные бёдра, так выигрышно оттеняемые синим, вожмётся между ними, прикусывая нежную кожу на внутренней стороне.  
Ибо забьётся под его руками, всхлипывая, его щёки покроются румянцем, он попытается скрыть это, закрыв лицо рукой в синем рукаве, в то же время совершенно бесстыдно разводя ноги шире. Чжань устроится между его коленок поудобнее, игнорируя вставший член, а потом и вовсе закинет ноги Ибо себе на плечи, придвинется ближе к аппетитным половинкам, разводя их руками. Проведёт широко языком, оглаживая нежный вход, толкнётся внутрь, вызывая стон, приглушённый синим плюшем. Возможно, Ибо даже прикусит край рукава в попытках подавить бесстыдные всхлипы от нахлынувших ощущений. Чжань будет ласкать языком всё глубже, периодически обводя края влажного, уже расслабленного отверстия.  
Поддавшись фантазии, Чжань чувствует, как рот наполняется слюной, чуть не капающей на синий плюш. Он утыкается в шубу лбом, приподнимается и расстёгивает брюки. В его мыслях он достаёт член, проводит кулаком пару раз и входит в разгоряченное тело, распростёртое на синей ткани. От его движений шуба щекочет кожу, добавляя ощущений. Чжань не замечает, как подаётся вперёд бёдрами, сжимая рукой член, и в последний момент успевает со стоном отодвинуться, чтобы не заляпать свой синий фетиш спермой. Оргазм внезапно оглушает до звона в ушах.  
Чжань лежит на спине рядом с синей шубой, закрыв глаза, не в силах пошевелиться, и пытается прийти в себя. Эмоции поглотили его настолько, что он не заметил тихонько открывшейся двери, которую тут же аккуратно закрыли обратно, заценив происходящее и загадочно хмыкнув.  
Чжань убирает шубу в шкаф, идёт в душ, проигрывая в голове несколько вариантов того, как он предлагает Ибо заняться сексом в длинной синей плюшевой шубе. Но в его мыслях Ибо или недоумевает, или ржёт совсем обидно, говоря, что даже костюм горничной был бы не таким странным фетишем и что у Чжань-гэ, наверное, крыша поехала на старости лет. Вместо обтягивающих задницу узких джинс или на крайний случай чулок он предпочитает шубы. Может, ещё пуховый платок, трусы с начёсом и шерстяные гольфы? Ибо не прочь попробовать, конечно, ведь старость надо уважать.  
Из душа Чжань слышит шум входной двери. Ибо вернулся, но поговорить с ним о синей шубе этим вечером Чжань так и не решается. Какое-то время она ещё фигурирует в его эротических фантазиях, и иногда, занимаясь сексом с Ибо, он представляет его на синем плюше вместо белых простыней.  
Этот день ничем не отличается от любого другого, кроме того, что Ибо обещал сюрприз, но так и не признался какой: «Это же сюрприз, Чжань-гэ!».  
Чжань возвращается домой, раздеваясь, зовёт Ибо, зная, что тот уже пришёл. Ибо отзывается из спальни, но не выходит.  
– Ну что там за сюрприз у тебя Бо-д… – слова замирают у Чжаня на губах. Он застывает в дверях, не в силах пошевелиться.  
Ибо лежит на кровати, завёрнутый в синюю плюшевую ткань, и, судя по выглядывающей голой ноге, на нём больше ничего нет.  
– Чжань-гэ, – произносит Ибо хриплым шёпотом, – ну что же ты так долго? Мне жарко, я такой горячий! – он провокационно облизывает губы, качает голой ногой и как-то совершенно волшебно поводит плечом, отчего синий плюш соскальзывает, обнажая бледную кожу.  
– Ты знал? – Чжань не может больше ничего сказать и откровенно пялится, продолжая стоять в дверях, не в состоянии отвести взгляд. – Ты видел? В тот раз? – догадывается он.  
– Как ты трахал мою шубу? Да, Чжань-гэ, это, конечно, было странно, тем более что в ней не было меня. Но теперь ты можешь оценить разницу. Или всё же шуба нравится тебе больше? Могу оставить вас наедине!  
Ибо смеётся, и этот смех переходит в визг, когда Чжань набрасывается сверху, зарываясь руками и лицом в синюю ткань, раздвигая плюшевые складки, добираясь наконец до горячего тела, сжимая, щипая и щекоча одновременно.  
– Бо-ди, ты правда такой горячий! Сколько ты в ней пролежал?  
– Я готов на всё ради моего Чжань-гэ, даже получить тепловой удар, занимаясь сексом в шубе! – говорит сквозь смех Ибо и притягивает Чжаня для поцелуя.

**Author's Note:**

> https://vk.com/club200790549


End file.
